The Jay's Call
by Holyleef
Summary: just a warriors story plz read!


**I decided to do a warrior's story. It's short, yes. I've been writing this for over a month though.. so.. Read and Review!**

"Ok, kits. Settle down and i will tell you the story of my life"The elder said...

I was born on a cold and stormy and my sister Birdsong. Our mother died one moon later leaving our father,Willowheart, to take care of father wasn't excatly what you call fatherly. So, the other queens mostly took care of us. My sister and I grew up and became apprentices. I was given to Wolfteeth and Birdsong was given to Waterpool. Only the next day Shadowclan attacked. The leader, Miststar ordered me and my sister to stay with the kits in the nusery.I listened at first but then i got restless and I jumped into the battle. All of a sudden a shape landed on me. I was so scared. I clawed my way out and ran until I ran into my father who was very mad at me. I walked back to the nursery very sad.I remember the exact words he said."Are you a mouse-brain!"Miststar told you to stay in the nursery!GO!"

The next day Miststar talked to me and told me that i was brave to try and also said I was a mouse-brain for doing so but the praise made me feel better. Later that day Wolfteeth took me out to the training hollow and we trained from dawn to dusk. It only seemed like a few heartbeats though. I surprised him on how well i knew some moves. I had spent my fifth moon watching the apprentices and copying them. By three moons into my apprenticeship i was a excellent battler. I could defeat my sister and the other apprentices. The next day it happened.

I am refering to 'it' as the spred of greencough. It started when an elder got it and then an apprentice who cleaned his nest got it. It spred rapidly throughout the clan. The outbreak lasted from half a had gotten sick so she didnt go to the gathering. The deputy, Swiftstream, whom you know call Swiftstar, had to go. Only 5 cats with him. The rest sick. At the end of the half moon more than 5 cats had died. The elder died and the apprentice. Wolfteeth also died. And many more. Miststar luckly only lost one life. Then she gave me to my father to be my mentor. I could have snorne i saw a hiss as she said that from my father."

I actully was expecting my father to go easy one me. But he did not. He treated me harder than any cat taught there apprentice. He would yell at me if I did even a little thing wrong, then he would send me to hunt for the elders. Then one day while I was out hunting I heard my father talking to someone. They where not ThunderClan, but a kittypet! I sat and listened.

"Try some, its not that bad!"the kittypet was saying."Alright fine."My father said and i heard him eating something crunching. I thought it was kittypet food."I guess not."he said."But mouse is better!"_yup mouse is the best!_i thought to myself."But, i will still accept your offer, Cherry."he said."Great! Then its settled, say goodbye to ThunderClan and hello to living with house-folk!"Cherry said."Alright see you tomarrow then" he said and i heard him running.I paniced. If he saw me then i would be as good as fox-dug. I tried to scrammbled up but it was to late he had caught up with me.

"What are you doing here?"He hissed."H-hunting!" I said."Really?Then where the prey!"He snarled."What do you care about prey!You are going to be a mouse-brained kittypet!"I hissed. He growled at me and Tackled me down. I yowled for my life. He had started to claw at me, his son! Then Suddenly I heard the thundering of cat paws through the trees. I saw Miststar tackle my father off of me."What is the meaning of this?Attacking a clanmate?your apprentice?for starclan's sake your son!"

My father hissed in Miststar's face and pushed her off. He then ran toward twolegplace. I straigtened up and watched my father run away."Are you alright?"Miststar asked. Well my face was pretty banged up with strached so Miststar got her answer. I followed the patrol back into camp and off i went to the medicine cats den. The next day Miststar said that i would be her apprentice. I was overjoyed. It was a great honor to be the leader's apprentice.

For the next moon i trained hard. I was determined to show Miststar that I had leanred well, not from my father but from Wolfteeth. She seemed impressed with me. she said my fighting skills where as good as any warrior and so was my hunting skills. I was due to become a warrior. Finally three mentors later.

"Birdsong!Jaycall!Birdsong!Jaycall!" The clan yowled and my sister and I shone with pride. I looked up to the sky. One star was out. I knew it was my mother's. She must have been proud of us.

We went to take our places for the vigil.

The next few days went by very , the rouges came. They attacked at the dead of night suprising us all. We sprung into action fighting off the rouges. Then I noticed that the leader was laying very still on the ground. I checked back later and she was still here. Miststar was dead. _No!_

I fought as hard as possible anger fueling me. Then I heard a Jay bird squawk and I noticed the one rouge was lunging for Swiftstream and he did not know it. I was the closest cat. If Swiftstream died, then what would happen to this clan? I knew what I had to do. I pushed Swiftbreeze out of the way just in the nick of time, but the rouge slashed my throat.

I layed on the ground in pain. I was sure that i would die when blackness took over me.

StarClan welcomed me in their ranks. I felt that I had died for a good reason. I saved Swiftbreeze's life.

From StarClan I watched over Swiftbreeze and then Swiftstar giving him the life of sacrifice. I watched over Birdsong have kits and her kits, Jaykit and Maplekit. I even watched over my father....

**Did I say that he elder couldn't be a starclan cat? Nope! Review plz! If I get enough then I will make another story about Jaycall in StarClan!**


End file.
